Twelve Days of Zammie
by wittykittylizzie
Summary: ho ho ho! it's the twelve days of christmas with our favorite spies in the world, so this is truly going to be one for the history-er, shall i say christmas-books. who needs turtle doves and partridges in pear trees when there's something even better? continue on with their love journey as they experience the twelve days of chirstmas, starring zammie! mentions of b/g, l/j, m/p.
1. i

**Twelve Days of Zammie**

**one**

_"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…"_

She knows that there's something wrong with him.

It's quite obvious to her—Zach just wasn't his normal self. Sometimes he sneaks out in the middle of the night, sometimes he doesn't pay attention to their conversations, sometimes he'll choose a guy's night over a 'Zach&Cammie' night, and he was always, _always_ anxious.

She thought coming here to Paris would change that; wasn't their mission enough to replace his strangeness? Well, no. instead, he just started showing it in different forms—walk the streets at night, lounge in the hotel lobby, work 'overtime' at his HQ here, and sometimes he even slept on the other bed and not with Cammie. And of course, he was still anxious.

Cammie hated it.

She didn't want to lose him.

That's why she gave no second thought when he asked her for a date a couple of days after they had completed their mission. Well, that, and the fact that it's _Paris._

_I'll just have to try and keep him,_ Cammie thought to herself, sadly, as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She plugged in the curling iron and spread out her makeup. She then stripped her clothes off quickly and threw on her planned outfit. It was a grey, long sleeved shirt paired with light pink skinny jeans and a scarf in the same shade. Her earrings and bracelet also matched the hue as well as her bag. She ended up slipping into grey heels, and then returned to the mirror.

Cammie figured she would just have to steal Liz's natural look. She grabbed the blush and started applying it, using the 'natural' method Macey taught and strongly advised her to use. Then, she coated the corners of her eyelashes with mascara and decided to go for eyeliner. Guessing eye shadow would overdo it, Cammie silently debated between the light pink lip gloss she just purchased or her trusty peach coating. In the end, the new triumphed over the old.

Carefully curling her dishwater blonde hair, she heard Zach barging into their hotel room.

"Hey babe, where you at?"

"In the bathroom."

"Are you decent?"

She finished her last batch of hair and turned off the iron, cleaning up her mess. Sighing, she responded, "I am now."

Nevertheless, Zach still poked his head in before entering the bathroom fully. "You r-ready?"

She scrunched her eyebrows together and walked past him, sitting on her bed. "Why the stutter?"

"No reason," he replied, voice raising an octave or two.

Cammie grabbed her room key from the drawer and slipped it into her wallet before brushing past Zach yet again. As she left the room, she knew that their date would probably be the same old same old.

_Here comes his weird behavior again._

"Geez Cams, why the rush?"

She just returned a cold stare as she closed the elevator doors and pressed the button '1'.

On their four story flight down, the 'lovebirds' retreated to opposite corners of the elevator. Zach was fumbling around with something in his pocket—lint, Cammie assumed—and played with his jacket zipper. Cammie just crossed her arms and tried to look at anywhere but him.

Surprisingly, they made it to the restaurant without killing each other—well, _Cammie_ was the problem but she didn't unleash her wrath. They still were covered in that awkward atmosphere, that weird vibe lingering between them. Fumbling through ordering and accepting drinks, they didn't know what to do.

Of course, this called for an intense stare off—and it wasn't that _passionate_ intense most long for.

Zach played with his straw, not making eye contact with Cammie, as he braved speaking, "So, how are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Cammie muttered under her breath.

"Hmm? I didn't catch that."

"Oh, sorry. I said 'I'm doing well.' How about you?"

"Fine, glad that mission is over with—to much stress."

She couldn't resist, "Oh, but didn't your nightly walks calm you down?"

His eyes widened and he seemed taken aback. For a moment in time, Zachary Goode was confused. His eyes screamed 'caught' with a slab of 'sloppy'. But that moment in time only lasted a second—he was his father's son, after all.

"How did your mission go, then?" Cammie deadpanned, moving on from putting him on the spot.

"Pretty good, actually. But there was only one thing missing."

_Please don't use a cheesy line._

"You."

_Damn it._

Cammie couldn't mask her annoyance any longer and rolled her eyes at his comment, then returned to her cold stare—now, a hundred times colder.

"What?"

"I didn't think you would stoop so low to that level of cheesiness."

He chuckled, but she gave no hint of emotion.

And she guessed that's when he caved.

"Alright, what's really going on?"

"You're my problem, Zachary," she snapped.

He sighed, like he knew this day was bound to come.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you don't care then? You wouldn't care if I just stood up and walked out of this restaurant? You wouldn't care if I walked away from _you_?"

He didn't say a word.

She forced a laugh, blinking back the tears. "I knew it. I see exactly how this is then. Goodbye, Zachary Goode, it was nice knowing you—well, up until the last month anyway."

She abruptly stood up and headed to the door, thankful that they were right in front because she didn't know how to handle the walk of shame she didn't even want to walk in the first place.

"Wait Cammie," Zach whispered.

She turned on her heel and sat back down. "Oh thank god, that would've been embarrassing."

He smiled to himself and made eye contact with her. "Cammie, if you were feeling neglected, why didn't you just tell me? I'm not trying to blame it on you, because I know I've been a jerk lately, but you could've at least said something rather than bottle it up."

"I didn't want you to leave me too," she whimpered, holding back tears.

"Gallagher Girl, I'm never, _ever_ going to leave you."

"But I didn't know that."

"But you know now. And now, you know that I love you way too much to just walk away. I'm never going to start a war with you, and you know why? Because I will always love and want you," he reassured her.

She laughed. "You practically just quoted Wrecking Ball."

He let out a laugh as well. "Better than me singing it to you, right?"

"Well, now that you asked…"

He was about to reply with something witty when the food was placed in front of them. They thanked the waitress and dug in.

"You know, now it's my dream for you to sing to me," she teased in between bites.

"Maybe you'll get your wish." He winked.

So they spent their meal talking to each other like old times, of course with the constant teasing thrown in. It wasn't until desert arrived that Cammie noticed that Zach was _till_ fumbling around, nervously picking at something in his pocket.

She groaned, ready to unleash the claws. Zach looked up at her, clearly wondering what was wrong. She read his expression, bore deep into his innocent-looking eyes, and decided _not _to call him out on it—he was paying attention to her again, after all.

She guessed her obliviousness was the reason she was so shocked when he reached over and locked hands with hers.

"Cammie, when I first met you, I saw a look in your eye that meant determination and success. When we first met in that elevator, I just had this sort of feeling that everything was about to change. I turned out to be right for once and thank god for that. You've been brave from the start and with every step we took on our multiple journeys, your courage never faltered. I like to think that when you ran away, that was when I realized I needed you and that you complete me. So when you came back, and found your way back to your true self, that was when I knew that we were meant to be.

Before I met you, I was a lonely soul, but now, you've given me the strength to feel again. Cammie, that means the world to me, that somebody actually cared enough to do that and that somebody actually _could_ do it. My heart was a desert until you came and watered it with you love. Since then, we've been pulling the weeds and enjoying the blossoms. The gift you've given me is amazing, and I can't be anymore thankful for it. You've taught me to dream bigger again and you made me believe in myself again, inspiring me on levels I couldn't even imagine."

Cammie was in tears and her heart was racing. A waiter came and placed a bowl covered up in front of Cammie, and she wanted to slap him for interrupting their moment. But then they locked eyes, and she saw it was Grant, and he winked at her, patting Zach on the back as he left. Zach gestured to the cover up and signaled her to open it.

Inside, there was a giant heart cookie—chocolate, of course—with M&Ms scattered on it. She traced her fingers over the scattered pieces, smiling as she saw the words 'I LOVE YOU'. She turned to Zach to thank him, but he had other ideas.

Zach pulled out a velvet box from the pocket he was fumbling with all night and got down on one knee. Cammie's eyes widened as her mind—but mainly her heart—processed this, having that _Ohmygodthisisreallyhappening _feeling rushing through her system.

"It's for these reasons," he continued, voice stammering, "that I can't imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to. I know you're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with. The story of our love is only beginning. Let's write our own happy ending. Cammie, when I met you, I knew I'd met my match. It was only a matter of time until we arrived here. How it turns out is all in your hands. Gallagher Girl," Zach choked out, tears welling up in his eyes, "will you marry me?"

She rubbed her eyes to clear her blurry vision, causing her mascara to run but in all honesty, she didn't care. "Yes, a thousand times yes! Oh god, there's nothing more that I want to do than spend the rest of my life with you Zach."

He scooped her up and started planting kisses on her, and she didn't mind the slightest that she wasn't a chameleon in this moment. Meanwhile the whole restaurant stood up and cheered, Grant hollering the most saying, "That's my ship!"

"I love you so much, my beautiful fiancé," he whispered in her ear.

"I love the sound of that."

"Of what?"

"You calling me your fiancé," she giggled.

He smiled and kissed her one last time, the rest of the world fading away from them.

She knew there was something wrong with him.

She just didn't know that it was her that made him that weak—a good weak, obviously.

She loved it.

_"…the one and only diamond ring."_

* * *

**a/n: I'm back! So this is this year's Christmas special: Twelve Days of Zammie. I hope you liked the first chapter; I'm a little rusty after not writing for so long. I postponed publishing this until today because it's my one year Fan Fiction anniversary! What better way to celebrate?**

**So, follow/fav/review, do whatcha wanna do {you may just make my day c;}.**

**Side note: It's hard to make wedding proposals. Props to you, men of the world.**

**Feel free to see my profile, other stories, and poll (:**

**xxxlizxxx**


	2. ii

**Twelve Days of Zammie**

**Two**

_"On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..."_

"Alright babe, just hop on your bed now—you're good to go." Zachary Goode said one afternoon.

He was helping his fiancé—Cameron Morgan—to their room, on their bed. During the end of their stay in France, Cammie caught the chicken pox. Now, it was up to Zach to nurse her back to health, seeing as he was immune to the disease. He always loved keeping Cammie safe—and now that they were engaged, and back in their home in the more secluded, wealthy part of Roseville, Zach wasn't going to let that position up.

"Thanks Zach," she sniffled, getting cozy under the warm covers.

"No problem, baby. Sleep well, okay? You'll have a very busy day tomorrow of sitting in bed all day, do you understand?"

She nodded seriously. "And I signed up for overtime, so that means lots of ice cream and deserts, right?"

"Right."

They locked eyes with each other and started laughing. Cammie ended up laughing herself to sleep while Zach watched over her—not in the creepy stalker way but more in the 'I love you so effing much' way.

He moved to the window and stared outside, watching the starry night. The stars reminded him of lying down with Cammie that one night in their senior year. Back then, she was so strong and pushed through all the hard times. While she still is, Zach didn't even want her to be hurt by the chicken pox; he couldn't stand to see her suffer anymore, even if the disease didn't have a huge impact on her. He just hated hearing her tender voice in even the slightest bit of pain.

Thinking this through, Zach decided to make things a bit more fun.

~[{;;}]~

The next morning, Zach woke up at five am. He made extra sure to be careful as he managed out of bed, constantly checking behind him to see if he bothered Cammie. He made it out the door, through the hallway, and into the kitchen without even a stir escaping from her.

One plan was done.

Zach stood in the kitchen, examining every inch of it. Not a thing could be out of place and everything he needed had to be reached without causing a ruckus.

So far so good.

He quickly made his way to the cupboard, where he hastily took out the mix, chocolate chips, and syrup. In the fridge, he threw milk, fresh fruit, and orange juice onto the table. Glancing at the kitchen clock, he only had thirty minutes.

_Well_, he thought, taking off his shirt, _there's no better time than the present._

He poured the mix into the pan and started moving it around until it created the shape he wanted. He watched as it rose and kept adding more and more. By the time he had flipped them all and they all cooked properly, twenty minutes had passed. He stepped back and admired his work.

What was it?

Heart shaped waffle stacks, of course.

It was the only thing Zach could think of to bring some lightness and happiness into their home. Besides, Cammie was a sucker for sweets and waffles—it didn't take much. So he hurriedly grabbed two plates, placing a warm stack on each. He grabbed the fruit and placed it on top in an appealing-to-the-eye manner, hiding the chocolates in between the strawberry-banana pattern. The syrup was the last thing added, orange juice served in wine glasses, and out the kitchen he went.

"Zach? Is that you?" Cammie yawned as the bedroom door swooshed open.

"The one and only."

"What's that in your hands?" she quizzed, rubbing her eyes.

He smiled and in one swift motion, pulled out the coffee table and placed the tray on it. "Breakfast."

She squinted to get a better look at it and instantly grinned. "Waffles! Thanks Zach!"

"No problem, baby. Make room for me, will you?" he asked, scooting into the bed with the tray.

She reached for the fork but was met with Zach's hands.

"What, are you going to feed me?" she teased.

"I was just going to tell you something, but now I think I'll feed you," he laughed.

She rolled her eyes playfully and opened her mouth, instantly loving the warm sensation against her tongue. "Chocolate chips?"

"You bet."

"A plus meal here, Zachary."

They spent the rest of their meal cuddling and laughing without a care in the world, living in the moment. At the end, when Zach was cleaning everything up, Cammie leaned over to reach his ears.

"You never told me what you were going to say earlier," she murmured.

He turned quickly and pecked her lips. "Oh, nothing. Just that I love you, so much."

He watched as she smiled and gave a small smirk as her eyes trailed down his body. "What?"

"Zach, why are you shirtless?"

~[{;;}]~

Two weeks later, Zach plopped down on the black leather couch in the living room, opening a bag of chips and a beer. He turned on the TV, slipped the white remote back into the cushions, and relaxed. Two hours, five beers, one bag of chips, and ten coolers later, Zach began to drift. His mind wandered and he was finally about to get some _sleep_ when the kitchen door swung open.

"Joooooonnnaas I thought you gaaavveee me my keeeeeeyeeeeees baaccccccck," he slurred, shielding his eyes from the sun that came pouring in.

"He did."

He shot up, banging his head on the armrest. "Cammie! Hi!" he nervously exclaimed.

"_Hello_. Um, so what happened to you?"

"Alcohol does strange things to a man, honey."

She laughed and pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" he slurred once more, trying to get out of the couch.

"A picture means a thousand words, Zachary. You're drunk, I have the media on my side."

He finally stood up and tried to walk over to her, but he fell on the couch and his head began to spin.

"Here, take this." She tossed him a container of pills.

He squinted at it. "CIA?"

"Duh. Hurry up, I wanna show you something."

Five minutes later, they were both on the couch—well, the _other_ one seeing as Zach puked on his original—and staring at the objects in Cammie's hands.

"Care to explain this, Gallagher Girl?"

He watched as Cammie nodded excitedly, cupping the items softly. "Well, this morning I called up a little store. They make cute mini things like key chains, mini photo frames, trophies, stuff like that. I placed an order this morning and left work early to pick it up, so here it is."

Zach stared at her blankly, but she gave a warm smile. "Just look at it."

He picked up a key chain and examined it. When he saw what it was, his insides warmed up. Cammie had bought them personalized key chains with the heart waffle stacks he made. It was exactly like it, down to the last detail except in a smaller version, besides one thing: they were shaped to be halves of a heart. One half of the heart read 'Blackthorne BOY', the other 'GALLAGHER GIRL'.

"This is amazing. _You're _amazing. I love it, Cams."

Her eyes lit up. "Maybe one day I'll get to play nurse for you."

"Maybe."

"But you know it's not going to go in the sweet waffle stacks direction, right?"

He got what she was hinting at. "I guess I need to injure myself soon, then."

"I guess you will."

_"…two waffle stacks."_

* * *

**a/n: okay, I'll admit: this could've gone better. But I have another deadline to meet today so this became a bit choppy, but I still hope you liked it! Thanks for the positive feedback from last chapter, and to the reviews of: **_zammie lover,_ CourtKeeper1, castawayhearts, PatchLover25, **and**_ guest._

**Thanks for following and faving, hopefully you liked this and will leave a review on your way out? My profile/fics/and poll are always open too!**

**xxxlizxxx**


	3. iii

**Twelve Days of Zammie**

**three**

_"On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…"_

"There, that should do it," Zach said one Saturday afternoon, adjusting the blanket on the floor.

The night before, Cammie had wanted to plan a date night between the two of them, and Zach agreed. They came up with the idea of a movie night in the house, so currently, Zach was setting up the mini movie theatre. He made a fort made of blanket and cushions and a blanket for them to rest on was set on the floor.

Once that was done he rushed to the kitchen, putting the popcorn into the microwave and getting out the stacks of movie candy. He grabbed a large cup and filled it with soda, slipping two straws into it. As the kernels rose and popped, Zach took the candy and soda to the living room and set it on the floor. Then, he made sure he had his movie ready and that the collection was set up.

You see, they decided to watch three movies—hence the reason why they were starting at 4:30 in the afternoon. They each would choose their favorite movies and watch them, then choose from their massive movie collection selection _together_ for the final one of the night. Zach loved the idea and set his _Star Wars_ case down on top of the DVD player, then headed back to the kitchen to retrieve the popcorn.

"Honey, I'm home!" Cammie shouted as she walked in, dropping her stuff lazily near the coat rack.

He raised an eyebrow as he set the popcorn down. "Aren't you gonna pick that up?"

She shrugged. "Eh, it'll be there tomorrow."

He smiled and motioned for her to join them. His smile only grew when he saw her face light up and heard her squeals of joy upon seeing their movie theatre.

"Zach, it's perfect!"

"And it gets even better."

Her eyes widened. "How can you possibly top this?"

"We're…watching…_StarWarsfirst_," he mumbled out, saying the last part quickly.

Her eyes turned cold. "_That's_ the movie you chose? _Star Wars?_"

"Well, what did _you_ choose?" he asked, reaching out for the case in her hands.

She plopped it inside her purse, then hid it behind the couch cushions. "Only the best movie ever, so I guess it's good we're watching your nerdy one first. Hurry up and put it in."

Zach was engrossed with the movie of course, barely hearing Cammie's confused mumbles of, "What the hell is this?" or "They call this shit movie magic?" and the occasional "Which character is which again?"

Obviously, she wasn't enjoying it, but Zach was completely oblivious to how Cammie was passing the time. It wasn't until the end credits rolled that he saw what she was doing.

"Did you just make a Darth Vader out of popcorn?"

She nodded and handed him it, along with five others. "Yup, and a Chocolate Crunch Chewbacca, Kit Kat Yoda, marshmallow R2-D2, popcorn Leah, and of course, a popcorn Luke. At least I think that's what the characters look like."

"I love them. Now, what movie did you bring?"

Her eyes lit up. "The movie's over?"

"Yes."

"Thank god!"

Ignoring the jab, Zach repeated, "What movie did you bring?"

Cammie's eyes took on an evil glint as she reached for the DVD and slyly glided to the player, popping it in and turning the case around to face Zach. "Catching Fire, what else?"

He laughed and shook his head, knowing her undying obsession with the trilogy. The movie started and he loved watching Cammie fall in love with the movie all over again.

He had gone to refill her popcorn for the fifth time when they had gotten to one of Cam's favorite scenes. She shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth and shouted, "Where's Finnick?!"

Confused, seeing as she had watched this a million times, Zach rubbed her shoulder. "Chill babe." He stole some popcorn from her bowl just as he appeared on the screen.

"ODAIR HE IS!"

Zach choked on his popcorn.

~[{;;}]~

"I'll see you at midnight."

"NO YOU WON'T!" Cammie shouted at the screen, crying into her cotton candy.

Zach buried his head in his knees, unsure of how to react. If he cried with her, she would think he was trying to steal her OTP from her. If he looked interested, he might get the same reaction he did when he perked up at the Johanna Mason elevator scene—whacked by Cammie's sob pillow.

The movie continued and right at the end scene, Cammie snuggled into Zach's arms. He rubbed her head and smoothed her messy hair.

"I…love…you…Peeta," Katniss had whispered as the movie ended.

Cammie sobbed into Zach's arms again. "Everlark, my babies! I'm sorry Zach, I just—they give me too many feelings." She fanned her eyes, which were all raccoon like thanks to the mascara.

"It's okay baby, I like seeing you as a conflicted fangirl." He winked.

She sighed. "There just needs to be more shirtless Finnick and Peeta scenes."

Zach stiffened. "What?"

Cammie blushed, realizing she said it out loud. Zach watched as she fumbled to do something—to distract him, most likely—when he was pummeled by a marshmallow. And then another. And another.

"Cammie!"

"Oops, sorry," she giggled, throwing another marshmallow at him.

Zach gathered his own marshmallows and started fighting back. Pretty soon, it was a full out marshmallow war. Cammie jumped over the couch to take cover while Zach was on the offense, trying to creep up behind her. In one swift movement, he tumbled and did a handspring over the couch and threw his remaining marshmallows to Cammie. She started laughing and did the Mockingjay Call, running away from Zach.

He watched as she tripped on the marshmallows scattered all over the floor and crashed into the movie cart. He rushed over to her side, passing by the surprisingly still intact fort.

"Cams? You okay?"

She looked at him, eyes pure venom. "I am not _okay_, Zach. And it has nothing to do with that fall. You know why I'm _not okay_?"

"Why?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"You. Never. Told. Me. That. You. Had. The. Breakfast. Club."

"I didn't know! Preston and Macey must have left it behind when they stayed over last month."

Back came the evil expression on Cammie's face. "Wanna watch it?"

"Duh. Marshmallow fights are fun and all, but this is only the best movie of all time."

Zach restocked on food while Cammie set the movie up. They were glued to the screen as soon as the opening played, holding hands the entire movie. They even held hands when they were cuddling near the end of the movie.

_"Don't you forget about me,"_

As soon as those lyrics rang through the room, Zach felt a change in Cammie's breathing. She was asleep, yet you could tell she had been silently sobbing. He loved having her asleep in his arms, so they stayed like that for a moment.

Then, he wiped a tear off of her face and carried her out of the room to their bed, raising his fist in the air the whole way.

_"…three movies."_

* * *

**a/n: argh, i don't like how this turned out! Stupid Christmas party, cutting up my writing time :( all I want to do is write and blog, sigh. Oh well, maybe I'll revise this one day. Still, I hope you liked it. Tomorrow's should be quite the lengthy one—something I'm glad of! Btw, has anybody seen Catching Fire? I LOVED IT! omigosh, i'm going to rewatch it again this weekend for like the millionth time with my cousin, so pumped :D**

**Thank you to those who reviewed: **CourtKeeper1, Moonlight Blizzard, PatchLover25, _Zammie_, xxJaneyxx, castawayhearts.

**I hope you have a great Christmas Eve, and hopefully you'll be here tomorrow for Christmas {and if not, then Merry Christmas!}. As always, reviews are appreciated and my profile/poll/other stories are there, c:**

**xxxlizxxx**


End file.
